Starved For Help/Transcript
The following is a transcript of Episode 2: Starved For Help of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. Woods THREE MONTHS LATER A zombie is eating a rabbit. Lee Everett walks up behind it and axes it in the back of the head. Mark walks up behind him. Mark: Dammit. What'd they get this time? Lee: Looks like a rabbit. Mark: Well, that's another meal lost. They start walking. Mark: I still can't believe we went through all that commissary food in 3 months! It seemed like so much at the time. Lee: Maybe you shouldn't have opened the door. Mark: Yeah, except then I'd probably BE food right now. Trust me, I have no regrets! Lee: A rabbit's hardly a meal, Mark, but I'd take it. We're all hungry. Mark: No kidding. (If you saved Carley)= Mark: When I accidentally grabbed for Carley's rations the other night, I thought she was gonna take off my hand! Lee: We're all on edge. Just cut her some slack. |-|(If you saved Doug)= Mark: Last night I heard your friend Doug laying in bed just naming types of pie. It was driving me nuts. I think he's starting to lose it. Lee: He's not the only one. Won't you cut him some slack. Mark: Yeah, you're right. I wish I knew for sure how much food we have left. We'll manage.= Lee: We'll manage. Mark: Maybe. You know some people aren't too happy about the way Lilly is handling rations. Lee: Lilly knows it's important to keep the adults fed and functioning. Sometimes that means someone's gotta miss a meal. |-|You'll have to ask Lilly.= Lee: You'll have to ask Lilly. She's the one handling the rations. Mark: Or mishandling it, if you ask Kenny. Lee: He's just worried about his kid getting enough. I worry about Clementine, too. |-|Not enough.= Lee: Not enough. According to Lilly we've just about hit the last of our food reserves. Some people might have to go without tonight. Mark: You mean "Lilly's Lottery" again. Kenny's gonna be pissed. |-|(...)= Mark: ...That much, huh? Does Kenny know? Lee: I don't know. Mark: You think Kenny's having any more luck than we are out here? Lee: I sure hope so. Mark: Yeah, between the lack of food and Kenny and Lilly fighting all the time, things are getting pretty tense back at the Motor Inn. You know Kenny's been talking about taking off if he can get that RV running. He's got a family to look out for.= Lee: He's got a wife and son to look out for. You gave your opinion about Kenny. Mark: And they're safest in a big group. Going out on his own will get them ALL killed. |-|Kenny won't abandon us.= Lee: Kenny won't abandon us. He's a good man. You gave your opinion about Kenny. Mark: I guess we'll see. |-|He's better off without us.= Lee: Maybe he'll be better off without us. And we'll have three fewer mouths to feed. You gave your opinion about Kenny. Mark: And one fewer gun hand. One way or another, it's a bad situation. |-|(...)= Mark: I think we're stronger as a group. I just don't know what'll happen if we start to break apart. Mark: Can't blame him, though - did you hear Larry going off on him last night? What's the old guy's deal, anyway? Sounds like he's got a problem with you in particular. A bird caws and flies. He thinks I'm dangerous.= Lee: He thinks I'm a danger to the group and Clementine. Mark will remember that. Mark: I think he's the one putting us in danger. The way Lilly worries about his health, I wouldn't be surprised if she's been skimming rations for him. |-|He's an old racist asshole.= Lee: He's just an old racist asshole, that's his deal. Mark will remember that. Mark: Well, he needs to get over that and start finding a way to pull his weight. Heart problems or not, we should all be out here trying to find food. |-|He's just looking out for his daughter.= Lee: Larry's just looking out for his daughter. Mark will remember that. Mark: Hey, I know Lilly. She can take care of herself. He needs to take that energy and put it towards finding us some more food. |-|I have no idea.= Lee: Who knows what Larry's problem is. Mark: Maybe that's the way he is, but that guy needs to chill out. |-|(...)= Lee says nothing. Mark: And I know Lilly thinks he's getting weaker, but the guy's all muscle! He's a walking piledriver! I know I wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with him! And didn't he punch you in the face one time? Lee: Knocked me flat. The bird flies into a tree. Lee and Mark duck down behind a rock, with the latter ready to shoot it. Shoot it!= Lee: Take the shot! We need anything we can get at this point. Mark fires but misses and the bird flies away. |-|Don't risk the noise.= Lee: Don't. Gunshot'll bring walkers. One bird's not worth it. Mark lowers the gun. Mark: Yeah, I know... I'm just.. really frickin' hungry. |-|Can you make that shot?= Lee: It's a long shot. I'd hate to waste the bullets. Mark: Trust me. If I don't think I can hit it, I won't. Mark fires but misses and the bird flies away. |-|(...)= Lee says nothing. Mark fires but misses and the bird flies away. They hear a far off scream. Mark: Shit! Was that Kenny?! Lee: I don't know! Come on! They run toward the scream for a while, then they stop once they can't find its location. They hear the scream again, and Lee and Mark head in that direction. They find a teacher stuck in a bear trap and two college students trying to get him out. Mark: Jesus Christ... The teenagers turn around. Travis: Oh shit!! No. No, please don't kill us! We just want to help our teacher!! We'll leave, I swear! Kenny catches up with them. Kenny: Lee! You guys okay? David: Get it off!! Get it off, God Dammit, get it off me!! Ben: Travis, maybe they can help! Travis: These might be the same guys that raided our camp and... We barely got away from that! Mark: What guys? Kenny: Why the fuck is there a bear trap out HERE?! Ben: I don't know, man... We're not gonna hurt you.= Lee: It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you. Travis: Don't listen to them, Ben! Please, just let it go! We're not a threat to you!! Kenny: Kid, chill out! We'll try to help you, but you've got to shut the fuck up! |-|What happened?!= Lee: What the hell happened? Ben: Mr. Parker said we should stay off the streets! We were trying to be careful but- David: Rrrrrrrgghhh! |-|Who raided your camp?= Lee: Who raided your camp?! Ben: I-I don't know! Guys with guns!! Travis: Please! We won't bother you! I swear! |-|(...)= Lee says nothing. Mark: Lee, this is fucked up. We've gotta help 'em. Ben: PLEASE! Travis: Ben, shut up! My dad was Special Forces, I know what I'm doing! Ben: Just see if you can get him out! After that you can leave us or whatever, I don't care! Please! TBC